


Height Difference

by scenecoreloki



Series: frostmaster oneshots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Gen, Height Differences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scenecoreloki/pseuds/scenecoreloki
Summary: hi boys im a sucker for extreme height difference so here's an au where loki's tiny and en is tall also it's like modern day earth au?? no powers they're human





	Height Difference

The tallest Loki ever got to before he stopped growing was four foot ten. Compared to everybody in his family and his boyfriend, he was tiny. His boyfriend, En, is six foot four. Of course they have their problems, like En puts things on way too high shelves for Loki to reach and En gets stressed out when Loki climbs up on the kitchen counter to get his cups and his plates down. 

One thing they could agree was nice about Loki being very tiny was how cute he looked in En's clothes. Normally, Loki will wear his sweaters but will lounge around in just about any of En's clothes. From his shirts to his glasses, Loki loves En's clothes. 

First time Loki wore En's clothes was when they had been dating for nearly four months. It had been a mistake, Loki didn't know it was En's shirt. He had picked up off the floor when he woke up that morning and in his sleepy haze, Loki thought it was his. As soon as he put the shirt on, he realized it wasn't his but was too tired to change. He had slipped downstairs to start on breakfast as En slept. 

When En came downstairs, he saw Loki in his big shirt that hung down on him like a dress and smiled. He sneaks up behind Loki and wraps his arms around his waist, En having to lean down to rest his head on Loki. Loki sighs contentedly and leans back against En.   
"This is very domestic." En states after a slight moment of comfortable silence and Loki nods, turning off the stove as the food he was making finished. 

They sat on the couch, eating the breakfast and they're curled up next to each other. It's peaceful and calm and they both love it.   
"So is wearing my clothes going to become a regular thing? Because I really like it." En asks, smiling at Loki who's curled up under his arm. "Maybe. We'll see." En nods and presses a soft kiss to Loki's forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most domestic fluffy thing i've ever written


End file.
